Darling
by LiveLove14
Summary: What if, just like America, Maxon was in love with someone before the Selection.


The Selection Fanfiction:

What if, just like America, Maxon was in love with someone before the selection?

Don't get me wrong, I'm firmly Team Maxon, but I had this idea, so I want to share it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the selection or any of the characters except my OCs!

Chapter 1:

Maxon's POV:

I sigh and run my fingers through my sandy blond hair as I lean back in the soft chair in the castle's large conference room. We have another meeting today to discuss new allies for the seemingly endless Ogar war. At the moment, our guests, who come from the Dark Lands, are presently neutral and it would prove deadly for the opposite side once they choose one.

The inhabitants of the Dark Lands are witches, hidden away by the government of America before Gregory took over and changed everything.

When we were taken over by China they were not found until Gregory was elected President and given access to our secrets. He agreed to let them go if they never used their powers to harm the new system and country of Illea.

I sigh again and open the file my father gave me of them. Their King and Queen had been killed by rebels and the Kingdom had been taken over by the Queen's sister before their princess, Valerie turned 21, the eligible age for the throne. The Dark Lands were one of the only places left who still have the casts. That's one reason why we believe that they'll aline themselves with us.

I close the file and set it under some papers, for it is impolite to make the guests think that we had not come prepared.

The King walks in just as I finished and sat down at the head of the table.

"The Royal Family just arrived, they'll be up in a few moments. Please try not to make a fool of us," he quips, looking at me with his usual holier-than-though stare, before glancing tword the door where Amberlee was entering.

"Maxon, Clarkson, may I present, Queen Evelynn and Princess Valerie Heart."

I look up and my eyes catch Valerie's, they lock together and my heart leaps, and it becomes almost impossible to breath when she choose the chair next to me and gives me a small smile.

What is this feeling? I ask myself. It felt like the nervousness of speaking to my dad mixed with the best kinds of excitement and joy. Does she feel it too? I wonder, sneaking another glance at her.

Her hands are clamped together and she's staring down at them.

She has long and dark brown hair with voluminous waves and beautiful sparkling blue eyes. Her face is palish and her waist is skinny. She has on a flowing purplish dress that ends at her knees and has the nicest innocent look on her face. She's wearing a glittering tiara and reaches up to adjust it before looking at me.

I tear my gaze away from her to glance at the wooden table again.

"Let's cut to the chase," Evelynn says brushing a stray black hair away from her face an back into a tight bun. "We all know why we're here, so I think we would all like to know what the Dark Lands will get from joining in the pointless war."

"Well," my father started, but my mind drifted off into oblivion, and didn't speak for the remainder of the meeting.

With the promise of reconvening tomorrow, we all left the room after 3 hours of numbers and debates.

Now I'm walking down the long great hall to the kitchen for a midnight snack, but when I creak open the door, Valerie is standing there, a glass of water in her hands.

"O-Oh!" She stutters. "I am so sorry! Did I wake you? I couldn't sleep but I was thirsty so I came to get some water, but I should have asked! I just didn't want to wake anyone, but now I've woken you and, oh! I'm really-"

_Wow. _I think. _Most princesses are so stuck up they wouldn't apologize for killing your dog, but here she is saying she's sorry for taking a glass of water. _

"No!" I cut her off. "I mean- no, no, you didn't disturb me! I mean! Have all the water you want! Um, I couldn't sleep either so I, umm"

_I can't stop rambling. Valerie probably thinks I'm an idiot. _

"So, sense we both can't sleep, do you want to go for a walk?" I ask.

Immediately, I mentally slap myself. _Of course_ _she doesn't want to go on a walk with you. _I tell myself, wincing.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" She says with a huge smile.

"Oh! Well okay!" I grin, surprised. "We can go to the gardens! Its right through here, uh follow me!

She smiles again and follows me out. I'm in for one awesome night!


End file.
